New Adventures on Barsoom
The book Under the Moons of Mars: New Adventures on Barsoom is an unofficial and unauthorized anthology book written with new stories about the world of Barsoom and its inhabitants. Forward & Introduction * Foreword by Tamora Pierce * Introduction by John Joseph Adams The Metal Men of Mars *by Joe R. Lansdale *Illustrated by Gregory Manchess In this story, John Carter discovers a new threat to Barsoom, in the form of men merged with machines, and the 'god' that they worship. Martian gods and John Carter tend not to get along too well, as is demonstrated in this tale by comic legend and author Joe R. Lansdale. Three Deaths *by David Barr Kirtley *Illustrated by Charles Vess The Ape-Man of Mars *by Peter S. Beagle * Illustrated by Jeremy Bastian A 'what if' story of the brief arrival of Tarzan of the Apes onto Barsoom. Finding a common bond with the Great White Apes, Lord Greystoke also finds he has a little too much in common with the Warlord of Mars, and when two are too much alike, conflict arises. A Tinker of Warhoon *by Tobias S. Buckell *Illustrated by Chrissie Zullo The story of a young Warhoon, and his desire to be 'more', and create rather than destroy. His latest invention however, may spell doom for the entire planet. Vengeance of Mars *by Robin Wasserman * Illustrated by Misako Rocks Woola’s Song *by Theodora Goss * Illlustrated by Joe Sutphin A tale of John Carter's loyal companion not long after their association is cemented, Woola finds the origins of his species, as well as his long lost siblings. The River Gods of Mars *by Austin Grossman * Illustrated by Meinert Hansen The Bronze Man of Mars *by L. E. Modesitt, Jr. * Illustrated by Tom Daly A tale of the child of Pan Dan Chee and Llana of Gathol, attempting to find his own birthright in the ruins of his father's city. A Game of Mars *by Genevieve Valentine * Illustrated by Molly Crabapple Sidekick of Mars *by Garth Nix *Illustrated by Mike Cavallaro A humorous tale of another Earthman who travelled to Barsoom not long after John Carter, and why he was never mentioned to the nephew of the Warlord in the various tales sent back home to Earth... The Ghost of the Superstition Mountains *by Chris Claremont *Illustrated by John Picacio ERB and Barsoom fan, Chris Claremont, the legendary writer that put the X-Men on the map, tells a tale of the time that Tars Tarkas & Dejah Thoris accompanied John Carter back to Jasoom, and discovered a threat to that world that apparently came back with them. The Jasoom Project *by S. M. Stirling *Illustrated by Jeff Carlisle The beginning of the tale of John Carter's Great Grandson, and Tars Tarkas' grandson along with the first Barsoomian mission to Earth, the return of Ras Thavas, Zodanga ascending, and their involvement in the Lunar invasion of Earth. A worthy successor to the Martian tales, tying together four of Edgar Rice Burroughs' settings into one action packed adventure. Coming of Age in Barsoom *by Catherynne M. Valente *Illustrated by Michael Wm. Kaluta We only know about Thark culture from an 'outside' perspective. What is it like to be a green man however, and to know what it is to belong to that community. The Death Song of Dwar Guntha *by Jonathan Maberry *Illustrated by Daren Bader A tale of the last great battle of Barsoom, from the eyes and mouths of those that fought it. Appendix *by Richard A. Lupoff A Barsoomian Gazetteer, or, Who’s Who and What’s What on Mars External Links *official website Category:Unofficial Books